Les Idiots
by ipiu-in-wonderland
Summary: Que se passe-t-il qd Mai et Naru ne peuvent plus se sentir et qu'ils se retrouvent à leur insu chez le psy ts les deux? Vous cherchez la bombe H, arrêtez tout de suite j'ai mieux, deux bombes de PK prêtes à exploser à tout moment! One shot en 2 partie.
1. Les Idiots: Piègés

9

**LES IDIOTS :**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une autre fanfiction, un peu à part, une sorte de one shot en deux chapitres. **

**Que se passe-t-il si on met Mai et Naru dans une même pièce avec un psy ?**

**Pas besoin de chercher un bombe H ou un réacteur nucléaire pour faire exploser un hôpital, puisqu'il y a déjà deux bombes dévastatrices, prêtes à exploser à tout moment.**

**J'ai trouvé ça très amusant de l'écrire avec une musique de l'anime : Tennenkyara wa go aikyou- Ghost Hunt soundtrack.**

**Je précise encore que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et la musique non plus.**

**Petite pensée pour le Japon.**

**L'idiote 1**

_Bureau de la SPR._

_Mai est dans la petite cuisine, entrain de préparer un thé._

_Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir._

_Ayako : _Mai ?

_Mai_ : Je suis dans la cuisine !

_Ayako_ : Coucou ma grande ! Alors comment ça va ?

_Mai_ : Super…

_Ayako_ : Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.

_Mai_ (elle soupire) : Evidemment ! C'est à cause de l'autre idiot !

_Ayako _(elle croise les bras) : Que t'a-t-il encore fait ?

_Mai_ : Il a encore fait une remarque sur mon exceptionnelle intelligence. Et s'il en refait encore une, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à cette délicieuse envie de l'étrangler et de l'enterrer six pieds sous terre. (elle ferme son poing avec hargne).

_Ayako _(elle a la voix qui tremble) : C'est sérieux ?

_Mai_ : Je suis plus sérieuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Aucun commentaire sinon tu finiras comme lui !

_Ayako_ (elle prend son menton dans sa main) : Quels garnements tout les deux, mais bon si c'est sérieux… Dis Mai, ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit d'aller chez un psy ? Comme ça tu pourrais lâcher toutes tes émotions. Peut être que tu te sentirais mieux…

_Mai _: Ah ben non, j'y avais jamais pensé. Peut être que ça pourrait le faire. T'as quelqu'un à me conseiller ?

_Ayako_ : Oui, je travaille dans un hôpital. Le docteur Wakenashi est le meilleur chez nous. Je te prends rendez-vous pour demain matin, d'accord.

_Mai_ : Aahh… Merci Ayako…

**L'idiot 1**

_Ayako entre dans le bureau de Naru. Il est assis et comme à son habitude, il est plongé dans sa lecture._

_Ayako_ : Hello Naru-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

_Naru_ : J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, Matsuzaki-san…

_Ayako_ : C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi… (elle se ratatine)

_Naru :_ Pourquoi vous évertuer à venir ?

_Ayako_ : … (elle se reprend) Est-ce je peux te poser une question ?

_Naru_ : Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

_Ayako_ : Hum… Est-ce que tout va bien avec Mai ?

_Naru_ : …

_Ayako_ : Eh ! Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te poser une question !

_Naru_ : Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y répondrais.

_Ayako _(elle fulmine) : Bon très bien Naru-chan ! Je me ferais ma réponse toute seule alors ! Alors j'en déduis de ton silence, que tout ne va pas bien avec ton assistante.

_Naru_ (à part) : Quelle intelligence…

_Ayako_ (prête à exploser comme un volcan) : NAN MAIS TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE PARLE !

_Naru _(toujours aussi imperturbable) : Je suis tout ouïe.

_Ayako_ : Arghh ! Tu m'énerves !

_Naru_ : …

_Ayako_ (elle se calme) : Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas avec Mai ?

_Naru_ : …

_Ayako_ : Aahh… celui-là alors…

_Naru_ : …

_Ayako_ : Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

_Naru_ : Hum, hum…

_Ayako_ : J'ai un collègue qui a des soucis, et il semblerait que ce soit du à quelques phénomènes paranormaux… Il ne peut pas se déplacer… Est-ce que tu pourrais aller le voir, s'il te plait ? (elle se tord les mains)

_Naru_ : D'accord… Demain après-midi. Qui est-ce ?

_Ayako_ (elle a un grand sourire innocent) : Le docteur Wakenashi.

**L'idiote 2**

_Mai est assise dans un fauteuil très confortable où elle se dit qu'elle pourrait y rester toute la journée._

_Le docteur Wakenashi est assis en face d'elle, il doit avoir la quarantaine bien entamée_.

_Le psy_ : Bonjour Taniyama-san.

_Mai_ : Bonjour monsieur. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'appeler Mai ? Je préfère.

_Le psy_ : Très bien si vous voulez. Nous commençons ?

_Mai_ : Oui.

_Le psy_ : Commencez par vous détendre.

_Mai_ (à part) : Il ne faudrait pas que je m'endorme…

_Le psy _: Vous préférez me parler ou que je vous pose des questions.

_Mai_ : Je préférerais que vous commenciez par me posez des questions.

_Le psy_ : Très bien, pour l'instant, présentez-vous.

_Mai_ (elle soupire et se calle bien dans le fauteuil) : Je suis Mai Taniyama, j'ai 17 ans, je suis en terminale au lycée et assistante à mi-temps dans une agence de ghost hunter.

_Le psy_ : Ghost hunter ?

_Mai_ : Absolument. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile du tout.

_Le psy_ : Expliquez-moi.

_Mai _: Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose de plus excitant et effrayant qu'être assistante de Kazuya Shibuya. Entre les poltergeists, les malédictions, les zombis, et les Ebisu… Déjà il y a tout ça.

_Le psy_ : Vous êtes perturbée ?

_Mai_ : Disons que je fais des rêves qui sont en rapport avec nos enquêtes qui peuvent être à la limite du supportable et j'ai des visions de médium et une très forte intuition. Maintenant, j'ai toujours des appréhensions.

_Le psy_ : Et vos parents ?

_Mai _(elle se redresse légèrement) : Mes parents ?

_Le psy_ : Oui, que pensent-ils de tout ça ?

_Mai _: Ils sont morts.

_Le psy_ : Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous ?

_Mai_ : Non, je vis seule.

_Le psy_ (gêné) : Vous arrivez à vous confier aux autres ?

_Mai_ : Vous voulez rire ! Vous n'avez pas vu l'équipe avec laquelle je travaille.

_Le psy_ : Ah, dites-moi, je ne peux rien répéter.

_Mai_ : Alors, il y a l'ASSISTANT de mon chef qui a autant de conversation qu'une carpe, ensuite, il y a LA star médiatisée, miss parfaite et fausse sainte nitouche, qui me déteste autant que je la déteste, un PRETRE exorciste vraiment _coincé._ Un « moine » aux cheveux longs bassiste dans un groupe de rock, qui trouve toujours le mot pour plaisanter et qui se dispute tout le temps avec une soi-disant prêtresse shinto qui a l'air aussi pure que… non laissez tomber.

_Le psy_ : En effet, quelle équipe.

_Mai _: Mais je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Mon boss, Kazuya Shibuya, 18 ans, vraiment très intelligent, mais qui possède un caractère exécrable et surtout un égo surdimensionné. Mal poli et toujours indifférent ! Manipulateur et idiot ! D'ailleurs il prend un grand plaisir à me traiter d'idiote et à se moquer de mon intelligence. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me montre aucun respect !

_Le psy_ : Pourquoi restez-vous ?

_Mai_ (elle devient plus rouge que rouge) : Parce que… Je ne sais pas… il est tellement beau et si étonnant… je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer… Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui (elle rougit encore…) ! C'est impossible que je tombe amoureuse de lui parce qu'il est si agaçant !

_Le psy_ (à part) : ça c'est ce que vous dites…

**L'idiot 2**

_Naru est assis dans un fauteuil très confortable, mais pas assez pour lui ôter l'envie d'assassiner une personne de sa connaissance qui avait eu la meilleure idée du monde… Il tape du pied (puisqu'il n'a pas de stylo pour réduire une table en charpie…), menaçant de percer un trou dans le sol. Le Dr Wakenashi a des sueurs froides. Il s'attendait à tout sauf_ ça…

_Le psy_: Hum, hum…Shibuya-san…?

_Naru_: … (Il se contente de lever les yeux vers le Dr et le fusille du regard)

_Le psy_ : S'il vous plait, écoutez –moi…

_Naru_ :…

_Le psy_ : Ne vous en prenez pas à Matsuzaki-san. Si elle vous a envoyé ici, c'est parce qu'elle a du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pour vous qu'elle s'inquiète.

_Naru_ (le regard adouci par l'hypocrisie) : Tsss… Elle m'a pris par les sentiments, vous savez…

_Le psy_ : ?

_Naru_ (il se penche en avant) : Vous savez comment elle a fait ? Non bien sûr. Vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Elle m'a fait croire que vous aviez un problème avec quelque phénomène paranormal.

_Le psy_ (il tremble et a une voix de fausset) : Oooohhh, moi je n'y crois pas trop à tout ça…

_Naru_ (un sourire sadique sur les lèvres) : Je pourrais vous y faire croire…

_Le psy_ (bleu de peur, il déglutit) : Bi… Bien. Je v… vous crois. Mais je suis réputé pour ne pas lâcher les cas qui viennent chez moi…

_Naru_ (il se blottit dans son fauteuil à nouveau sans le lâcher du regard) : Au moins un point commun entre nous.

_Le psy_ : Ah. Mais c'est un travail dur non ?

_Naru_ : Evidemment. Je pense que le votre aussi.

_Le psy_ : Hum… Des fois c'est dur avec les collègues. J'ai eu une assistante, une fois, elle était encore toute jeune et débutait dans le métier. Un peu idiote et naïve, mais il y a une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était qu'elle était d'une très grande bonté. Elle se préoccupait toujours des patients avant elle…

_Naru_ : J'ai presque la même…

_Le psy_ : …, mais j'étais un peu dur avec elle. La pauvre, elle a démissionné parce qu'elle en avait marre de mon sale caractère. Je n'en ai jamais retrouvé une pareille… C'est mon plus grand regret dans ma carrière. (Naru veux répliquer quand le Dr continue sur sa lancée) Prenez soin de vos collègues… ils le méritent.

_Naru _(son regard s'est durci, comprenant très bien où cet homme veut en venir) : Pff…

_Le psy_ : Pourquoi pouffez- vous de rire ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle !

_Naru _(ne pouvant plus contenir son hilarité plus longtemps) : Ah AH AH AH ! Arrêter je vous en supplie ! Vous voulez ma mort ! AHAHAHAHAAHAH ! C'est sûrement _elle_ qui vous a demandé de me sortir toutes ses âneries, Matsuzaki-san ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Je n'en peux plus ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! (il semble se calmer, il est presque en train de glisser de son fauteuil, ses cheveux noirs en bataille) Ma Mai… aahh, elle m'amuse tellement vous savez. Surtout quand je lui envoie une pique à la figure, qu'elle rougit et qu'elle serre les lèvres ! Pet sec ! Ah Ah… C'est absolument fascinant…

_Le psy_ : Euh, ça va mieux Shibuya-san ? Cette Mai est votre assistante ?

_Naru_ : ….. AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH ! Oui, bien sûr ! AH AH AH AH AH.

_Le psy_ (à part, effrayé par le comportement de son patient) : ça risque d'être plus difficile que ce que je croyais. (il regarde Naru qui semble à deux doigts de mourir de _rire_) _Ça_, ça s'appelle « péter un câble »… Je sens que ça va être long…

**Le cerveau**

_Naru est parti depuis un bout de temps, Ayako rejoint le Dr Wakenashi. Le pauvre, il était affalé sur son bureau en se lamentant, désespéré. Elle s'approche doucement._

_Ayako _: Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Le psy_ : Non ! Qui est ce taré que tu m'as envoyé !

_Ayako _: Comment ça ? C'est le garçon le plus froid que j'ai jamais rencontré !

_Le psy_ : Il est complètement cinglé tu veux dire !

_Ayako_ (le menton dans les mains, elle lève les yeux vers le plafond, pensive) : Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas…

_Le psy_ : Il cache bien son jeu ce gamin ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça !

_Ayako_ : Euh…

_Le psy _: Eh oui ! Imagines un beau jeune homme l'air très sûr de lui qui te donne l'impression que tu n'es qu'un misérable grain de sable et qui tout à coup explose de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. ( Ayako ouvre la bouche en grand, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles) Si tu veux mon avis, c'est lui qui a un grain (il désigne sa tête de l'index). Et ta charmante petite Mai est pas mal non plus dans ce genre-là.

_Ayako _: Et ensembles ça donnerait quoi ?

_Le psy_ : Une vraie boucherie… En gros, il adoooore se moquer d'elle, et elle ça la rend furieuse. Des gamins…

_Ayako_ : Je te demanderais juste un petit service encore et j'arrête de t'embêter.

_Le psy_ : Ayako… Ah ça non ! Non non non et re-non ! Tu veux ma mort !

**Les idiots** (les deux ensembles…)

_Mai est assise dans le canapé en cuir, le plus à droite possible les bras croisés. Par moments, elle jette un regard incendiaire devant elle._

_Naru lui est assis le plus à gauche du canapé, et le plus prés de la sortie, en solution de replis imminent. Courage fuyons… Mais il y en a un qui n'en mène vraiment pas large, c'est le psy. Il est derrière son bureau, bleu de peur. Et il sait pertinemment quelles sont les personnes cachées derrière la porte… Il a son portable sur ses genoux en cas d'explosion nucléaire (sortie d'un des patients)._

_Mai _(à part) : Ayako je vais te tuer. Toi et cet imbécile de narcissique assis à côté de moi.

_Le psy_ (à part) : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… Vraiment, je me le demande… Ok j'ai « emprunté » les clés de la voiture de mon père alors que je n'avais pas le permis et que j'ai fait une « petite » éraflure, mais enfin bon d'accord mais quand-même ! Pourquoi ces deux allumés ? (l'atmosphère est électrique entre les deux jeunes gens)

_Naru_ (à part) : Si il parle une seule fois de ce qui s'est passé hier, je le découpe en rondelles, j'allume un barbecue et je le fais cuir assaisonné aux herbes de Provence. Ça pourrait être mangeable je pense…

Le psy (à part): Maman… Je ne veux pas mourir…

_Mai et Naru se lancent un regard furieux en même temps._

_Le psy _: Alors, on commence (il a un faux sourire. Résultat : deux regards noirs fixés sur lui.).

De l'autre côté de la porte :

- Alors Ayako ?

- Tais-toi le moine j'entends rien.

- Tu as du mal à entendre ? Ça doit être à cause de l'âge.

- La ferme ou je t'explose ce verre dans la figure !

- Moins fort, c'est sûr que ça ne marchera pas si vous hurlez alors que vous êtes juste derrière _la_ porte.

- Yasu, occupe-toi de ton…

- S'il vous plait ne soyez pas vulgaires.

- John, tais-toi.

- Je pense que vous aussi vous devriez être dans cette pièce.

- De quoi tu parles Masako ?

- Je parle de Matsuzaki-san et Bô-san et de leur relation fusionnelle…

- Masako arrêtes tes sarcasmes.

- Elle a raison.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Lin, appuyé contre le mur, sans expression particulière.

- Bon tout le monde se tait !

- Oui chef ! murmurent-ils en faisant le salut militaire.

Ayako lève les yeux au ciel et pose de nouveau le verre contre la porte, et son oreille contre le récipient vide. Elle entend vaguement son confrère parler, d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude, ça c'est certain.

- Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes d'audition ?

- C'est probable…

La miko se tourne vers ses collègues, une mitraillette à la place des yeux.

- Si vous la bouclez pas, vous allez voir où je vais vous les mettre mes problèmes d'audition ! murmure-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle se redresse, et dit :

- C'est calme là-bas dedans.

- T'es sûre ? Ok je me tais…

- Ils ne vont pas perdre leur calme.

- Tu paries ?

- Ok.

Bô-san parie quelques pièces que Naru va exploser dans les minutes qui suivent. Yasuara le suit, avec Masako. John, toujours aussi optimiste et confiant est contre eux et assure que tout va bien se passer. Ayako se joint à l'exorciste. Mais le moine n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot.

- Si tu perds, tu ne me donne pas d'argent.

- Alors je te dois quoi ?

- Deux semaines d'esclavagisme.

- …

- Tu me fais mon ménage et …

- Ok j'ai compris le moine. Je te propose la même chose, si _tu_ perds. Je t'imagine déjà avec les gants en caoutchouc rose fuchsia avec un tablier avec des petites fleurs et des petits cœurs. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Bô-san, j'ai hâte de te voir comme ça.

- Yasu…

(Sourire innocent)

Cette perspective fait sourire tout le monde, même Bô-san lui-même.

- Et en attendant on fait quoi ?

- On attend…

**Voilà pour la première partie ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le deuxième chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques jours (peut être même demain) et sera écrite normalement, pas sous forme de mini pièce de théâtre.**

**Bisouxxx. Ipiu-in-Wonderland**.


	2. Les Idiots: Explosifs !

14

**Les Idiots**

**La suite ! La situation devient explosive, j'espère vraiment que vous allez rire, parce que je me suis trop amusée à les faire sortir de leur gongs ! Et surtout à rendre leur monnaie de leur pièce à Ayako et Bô-san.**

**Et maintenant place aux membres de la SPR ! Cette partie n'est pas très réaliste, parce qu'à la fin Mai devrait être morte si c'était vraiment la réalité, en fait c'est comme dans un dessin animé…**

**À emielove :** Salut ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu, et moi j'étais en entrain de rigoler comme une folle quand j'imaginais la suite et j'ai l'approbation de ma sœur. La fin est explosive, je peux te l'assurer. J'espère que ça te plaira. Si tu laisses une review pour ce chapitre, je te répondrai sur le prochain chapitre de Complémentaire. J'espère que toi aussi tu écriras une fanfic sur GH, je pense qu'il faut grossir les rangs du côté français. Bye !

**Note :**

(1) je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Les idiots 2**

Le docteur Wakenashi est à son bureau. Il regarde ses deux patients qui ont pris le soin de laisser un gros écart entre eux.

- Alors on commence ?

Sa voix monte dans les aigus, ce qui fait pouffer Mai de rire. Même Naru hausse légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne veut pas être la première à parler. Et elle se doute aussi très bien que Naru n'ouvrira pas la bouche à part pour faire l'un de ses habituels commentaires ironiques, sarcastiques… désespérants.

Le Dr a moins peur de Mai que de l'adolescent en noir, c'est certain. Il décide de commencer avec elle. Peut être que si elle dit quelque chose, l'autre réagira et ils pourront enfin avoir une conversation. Allez, courage !

- Hum, Mai, est-ce que ça vous direz de me parler de ce que vous m'avez dit hier ?

Naru tourne la tête vers elle, surpris. Ainsi, elle aussi y avait eu droit. La miko va souffrir…

La jeune fille soupire :

- Vous voulez que je raconte tout ?

- Hum, hum.

- Vas-y, je suis curieux aussi, dit le garçon sans la regarder tandis qu'elle le foudroie des yeux.

- Depuis quand tu veux savoir à quoi je pense ?

- À l'instant.

Mai fulmine et on peut presque entendre la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? demande-t-elle avec un regard de défi.

Naru se contente de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

- Très bien ! s'exclame-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui sans pour autant réduire l'espace entre eux. T'es prêt ? Parce que je ne m'arrêterai pas. D'abord, je te trouve arrogant, narcissique, égoïste, hypocrite, irrespectueux envers moi, un idiot de scientifique quasiment incapable de montrer le moindre sentiment, et un vrai sentiment. Tu ressembles à glaçon, qu'on ne sort jamais d'un congélateur. Tu es incapable de rire, les sourires, je peux même les compter sur les doigts de la main…

- Il est vraiment capable de rire, dit le psy, un peu à part.

- Quoi ? demande Mai qui n'avait pas très bien entendu.

Les yeux du chef de la SPR lancent des éclairs. Le psy se ratatine derrière son bureau.

- C... continuez je… je vous prie.

Mai hausse les épaules et se relance :

- Franchement, ça te tuerais de sourire de temps en temps ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les pommes.

- QUOI ! C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es qu'un narcissique !

Il se contente de pouffer de rire, avec la même expression que lorsqu'il sourit en coin.

- Tu te moques toujours de moi et mon intelligence.

- Comment pourrais-je me moquer de ton intelligence puisque tu n'en as pas…

Mai, choquée, ouvre de grands yeux et devient rouge tomate. Elle se tourne vers le psy :

- Vous voyez ! Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi !

- Euh…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas encore démissionné ? Si ça t'énerve…, réplique-t-il, le plus calmement du monde, interrompant le Dr.

- Argh ! Tu m'énerves !

- Je réitère ma question.

- Dr, vous feriez mieux de me retenir sinon je vais le frapper !

- Tu n'oserais pas me frapper.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu es mon employée, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être virée, et que tu ne voudrais pas m'abimer.

- Oh tu crois ?

- Hum, hum, et ce n'est pas avec ta force de mouche que tu vas pouvoir m'atteindre aussi facilement.

Mai se redresse sur le canapé, à moitié levée elle ferme son poing, prête à lui balancer dans la figure.

- Calmez-vous ! Mai je vous en pris !

La jeune fille se tourne vers le psy, tandis que Naru se tourne vers son assistante, plus rouge que jamais, ce qui manque de le faire éclater de rire.

Mai se rassoit à sa place sans une once de grâce, avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde.

- Elle a raison. Ça ne ferait plaisir à personne d'être toujours moquée ainsi.

- Na !

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle qui vient de lui tirer la langue.

Score : Mai :1 et Naru :0

- Pff…

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui faites ça ? D'après ce que j'ai compris en vous voyant tous les deux séparément (ils se dévisagent), elle ne vous a rien fait.

- Je ne peux pas me retenir c'est plus fort que moi.

- Elle va vraiment finir par partir, vous savez ?

- …

- Il s'en fiche, il n'y a que lui qui compte…

- Mai…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai.

Naru veut rétorquer quelque chose, quand tout à coup le Dr semble avoir une lumière :

- Si je me souviens bien de ce que vous m'avez dit hier, Shibuya-san, entre deux éclats de rire hystérique, vous m'avez dit que ses réactions vous fascinaient.

Bouche bée, Mai se tourne vers Naru qui donne l'impression que ses yeux vont sortir de sa tête et que le psy va trépasser sur le champ. Le garçon croise les bras et tourne la tête vers la porte, cachant son visage en feu. Il boude ! Comme un petit garçon capricieux !

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle est bien la seule. Le psy va bientôt finir sous le bureau et l'autre, il boude. Finalement, elle se calme.

- Dr, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Hum, hum, répond-t-il en épongeant son front.

_De l'autre côté de la porte :_

- C'était quoi ces cris ?

- C'est Naru qui vient de lui lancer une vanne, Bô-san.

- Elle a de la voix.

- Moi ce que je me demande, c'est quelle tête a le psy en ce moment. Après tout ça doit pas être du gâteau de se les farcir tous les deux.

Regard las de la part de tous les membres de la SPR.

- T'as pas idée Yasu…

- Eh Ayako, t'es sûr que ton portable est allumé ?

- Oui…

- Et tu as bien dit que si les choses se précipitaient il t'enverrait un message d'urgence ?

- Oui…

- Je sens que tu devrais avoir bien les yeux dessus pour être sûr qu'on puisse survivre !

- Tu me prends pour une idiote, le moine !

- Le plan va foirer…

- Masako…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me comporte comme une idiote.

- Argh…, grogna la miko.

- Et si ce silence signifiait que Shibuya-san est prêt à exploser ?

- John ! Ne parles pas de malheur ! s'écrient-ils tous (sauf Lin…).

- Il n'empêche que c'est trop cool d'imaginer Ayako étant mon esclave pendant deux semaines… Naru dépêche-toi ! AAÏÏEE !

- C'est bien fait idiot !

- Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes lourds…

- Oui Masako-chan !

_Revenons de l'autre côté de la porte :_

- Mais vous savez ce que je supporte le moins à part ces crises de narcissisme aigu ?

- Non dites-moi.

- C'est son impolitesse.

- Comment ça.

- Quand j'arrive au bureau alors que je dis bonjour à tout le monde, monsieur ne répond rien.

- Ça c'est pas poli.

Score : Mai :2 et Naru :0

Il boude toujours.

- Et ce que je préfère le plus, c'est sa réplique mythique : « Mai, thé » Sans « S'il te plait » et sans « Merci »

Le psy tente de trouver le regard de Naru (je crois que vous aurez compris qu'il est légèrement suicidaire).

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Il ne veut pas gaspiller sa salive. À moins que tu n'es jamais appris à dire « S'il te plait » et « Merci » en japonais. En anglais ça me suffirait tu sais.

Il tourne enfin les yeux vers elle. Son regard est meurtrier. D'accord c'était un coup bas, la jeune fille le reconnait.

- Désolée.

Il sourit en coin en haussant un sourcil plein de suffisance. Mai lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, désespérée. Pourquoi s'était-elle excusée ?

- Vous savez à quoi vous me faites penser ?

- Non, répondirent-ils, légèrement inquiets.

- Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple.

.

.

Mai ricane...

.

.

Naru aussi…

.

.

.

- QUOI ?

Ils se jettent tous les deux devant le bureau, mains plaquées sur le bois. Le psy se recule dans son fauteuil, MORT de peur !

- Vous avez dit quoi ?

- Enfin… ce …ce n'é… n'était qu'une… image.

- J'espère ! s'écrient les deux patients.

- Oui, évidemment. Vous taquinez tous le temps Mai-san comme un enfant, et vous Mademoiselle, vous vous laissez faire…

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien…

- Dites Dr, c'est quoi ce que je vois-là ?

Naru regarde par-dessus le bureau. Comme il est très grand, il arrive à se pencher sur le bureau, à s'y accouder presque à l'autre bout, au plus prêt du médecin, et pose son menton sur ses mains posées l'une sur l'autre. Il fixe le psy, un sourcil haussé. Ce dernier est hypnotisé par le regard bleu intense du jeune homme et son sourire en coin. Mai a la bouche grande ouverte car elle n'a jamais vu son patron _comme ça_, dans ce genre d'attitude et de position. Et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a une _trèèès_ bonne vue. Le garçon tend le bras et attrape le portable du Dr.

- Oh, c'est très intéressant… « Sauve qui peut, les radiations augmentent ! » à Ayako Matsuzaki… Je vais leur répondre. Si vous le permettez, bien sûr (Hochement de tête apeuré). Merci beaucoup… Voilà, c'est fait.

Naru se redresse, bien droit, et va se rasseoir sous les yeux d'une Mai médusée.

Dans le couloir on entend : « TOUS AUX ABRIS ! »

_De l'autre côté de la porte :_

- Ayako ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a un message !

- Alors ça chauffe ?

- On dirait… Oh attendez « Est-ce que Matsuzaki-san sait au moins ce que sont les radiations ? »… Aahh ! Le sal gamin ! Vous avez vu ?

- Hum, hum…

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Il s'est fait prendre !

.

.

.

- TOUS AUX ABRIS !

_De retour de l'autre côté de la porte :_

Enfin débarrassés d'eux !

- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez déjà Dr ?

Mai est toujours debout alors que le chef de la SPR est assis sur le canapé. Le psy, lui, se reprend tout doucement et sûrement. Il prend une grande inspiration et de mande à la jeune fille :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir ?

- Oh, oui bien sûr !

Elle se rassoit en évitant de regarder son boss. Pourquoi est-il si séduisant ? Ses joues se colorent encore de rouge.

- Reprenons où nous en étions. Je disais que Shibuya-san, votre comportement avec votre assistante ressemble à l'attitude qu'a un petit garçon avec une petite fille, j'admets que c'est un peu différent, mais l'idée est là.

Mai doit étouffer un rire, elle est au bord de l'implosion.

- Et je crois que vous êtes un peu caractériel…

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Mai ne peut plus se contenir. Elle est tellement morte de rire d'entendre Naru être comparé à un petit garçon qu'elle se recroqueville sur elle-même sans tenter de retrouver son calme, ce qui lui vaut un regard assassin de la part du jeune homme à sa gauche.

Le psy se racle la gorge.

- Mai-san ?

- Ouh, ouh, ouh… ah, ah… ouah… Oui ?

- Quant à vous, vous avez aussi votre petit caractère. Vous avez beau dire que vous ne le supporter pas, ça ne vous gêne pas de le voir tous les jours. Vous me l'avez dit vous-même, que vous le trouvez très attirant, intelligent. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu un paradoxe.

Pour le coup, la jeune fille se tait, rougissant encore et encore. Cette fois, c'est Naru qui se marre bien, mais beaucoup plus discrètement.

- Ma conclusion est que vous êtes…

- Oui ?

- … Comme des aimants.

- …

- Hum, vous vous cherchez, je crois que c'est un jeu entre vous. Parce que des deux côtés, vous ne vous détestez pas, Shibuya-san est juste trop fier pour l'admettre et Mai-san vous en avez aussi de la fierté, peut être pas au même point. Vous vous attirez l'un l'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui Mai-san.

- Eh eh eh… non…

- Impossible, enchérit Naru.

- Si…

- Non.

- Vous êtes…

- Naru ?

Mai s'inquiète de la lueur qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Il fixe le psy. On dirait un chat prêt à bondir, toutes griffes dehors ! Non Mai ! Ne l'imagine pas comme ça ! La jeune fille se donne une petite tape sur le front. Le garçon est toujours en mode « pause » sur le médecin.

- …amoureux l'un de…

Mais le Dr ne peut finir sa phrase car Mai hurle en voyant tous les stylos léviter au niveau du visage de leur interlocuteur :

- NARU ! NON ! PAS LE KIKO !

Il ne semble pas l'entendre, alors elle prend le risque de lui sauter dessus pour sauver la vie du médecin.

Ils tombent tous les deux à terre. Mai a comme l'impression qu'on la pique un nombre incalculable de fois sur tout le corps avec une aiguille. Elle reste un moment sans bouger. Elle vient de se faire électrocuter par Naru.

La jeune fille ne remarque même pas que son boss est sous elle, écrasé par son poids. Elle se redresse lentement, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle est assise sur lui, sur ses hanches. Il semble aussi choqué qu'elle, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce qui se passe là, tout de suite.

Mai se sent bizarre. Elle renifle l'air, sentant une légère odeur de brûlé. Instinctivement, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ses cheveux !

- Mes cheveux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses cheveux sont complètement dressés sur sa tête…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux ?

Sa voix est brisée, par le choc. Elle prend une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Mes pointes sont cramées !

Elle fixe sans le croire ses cheveux tandis que sous elle, Naru semble enfin comprendre se qui se passe, la regarde en haussant un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas drôle !

Ce qui le fait rire encore plus. Mai tourne la tête vers le Dr. Il n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir vu des stylos voler sous ses yeux prêts à le trucider.

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Naru qui se remet doucement de son éclat de rire. Aucun des deux ne se rend encore compte que Mai est assise à califourchon sur lui.

Il se rassoit, ou tente de se rasseoir quand il se rend enfin compte d'un poids sur lui. La jeune fille est tout à coup trèès proche de lui. Mai baisse les yeux et rougit en voyant qu'elle est assise sur Naru et qu'il est tellement proche ! Lui aussi semble capter et écarquille légèrement les yeux.

L'assistante doit se faire violence pour ne pas le repousser par terre et l'embrasser. Car ça devient de plus en plus tentant.

Elle se relève précipitamment en bredouillant des excuses en regardant autour d'elle, dans un joli vol de jupe. Elle sort comme une furie de la pièce et se retrouve dans le couloir, manquant de se cogner à une infermière qui prend peur en voyant sa tête.

- Génial…, soupire-t-elle.

Naru met un peu de temps à se reprendre puis se relève prudemment de peur de s'évanouir d'un coup.

- Mai ?

Il se tourne vers la porte et jette un œil dans le couloir. Elle vient de sortir et elle est là dans le couloir avec sa tête de savant fou.

- Mai…

La jeune fille se tourne vers lui, le visage rouge.

- Hum…

- Ça va ?

- Un peu sonnée, mais tout va bien.

- oh.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre eux.

- C'était bizarre ce qu'il a raconté.

- Tu crois ?

Surprise, Mai lève les yeux vers lui et rougit à nouveau.

- Il a dit qu'on… s'attirait… qu'on… était amoureux…

Sa voix s'éteint. Elle ne peut plus rien dire.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Moi ?... Euh, je… il a raison.

- … ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Elle ferme les yeux en soupirant. La jeune fille se sent mal avec ses cheveux en pétard. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle relève la tête vers lui.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi, hein.

- Peut être.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit peut être, pas que j'allais me moquer de toi.

- Pff, de toute manière je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, soupire-t-elle, en refoulant ses larmes.

- T u dis n'importe quoi…

- Quoi… Non, je crois pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

- Parce que c'est la réalité !

- Et alors ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es en train de me dire que ce serait possible que tu m'apprécies ?

Naru soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, et alors qu'elle s'apprête encore à geindre, il l'attrape par les poignets avec force et la plaque contre le mur avant de se rapprocher d'elle encore. Mai ouvrit encore la bouche mais il posa doucement sa main contre ses lèvres, avant de lui caresser la joue.

Oh Seigneur ! Faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve !

Il lâche doucement son autre poignet, puis approche encore son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Le cœur de Mai est sur le point de rendre l'âme et elle a encore l'impression d'être électrocutée.

Et il l'embrasse vraiment. Elle doit s'accrocher à sa chemise pour ne pas perdre pied. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes puisqu'elle n'arrive plus à se concentrer pour voir. Ses sens sont occupés ailleurs. Et elle le ressent très bien. Il la serre encore plus contre lui et approfondit le baiser, et bien sûr elle y répond. Pour le coup, son cerveau est hors service.

Mai n'arrive presque plus à respirer, son cœur fait des ratés. Peut être qu'il voulait sa mort après tout, et mourir comme ça semble tout à fait acceptable. Mais, là, elle a vraiment le souffle coupé quand une des mains du jeune homme glisse le long de sa taille jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il écarte son visage du sien juste pour la laisser respirer, mais voilà qu'il attaque à nouveau en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sa respiration est hachée. Elle va mourir c'est sûr maintenant ! Elle se serre contre lui, heureuse de le sentir contre elle.

Quand soudain…

- J'ai gagné !

Surpris, ils se séparent et regardent en direction du couloir. Lin est appuyé contre un mur. D'un signe de la main il montre le couloir au croisement. C'est alors qu'apparaît la tête de Masako en bas, puis John, Yasu, Ayako et Bô-san.

Mai et Naru les regardent, sous le choc.

- Je sais pas vous, mais je crois qu'on devrait s'en aller vite fait bien fait, murmure Bô-san en essayant de se carapater.

- Eh Bô-san ! Attends une minute !

- Oui, Mai-chan.

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? (…) Depuis le début (hochements de tête) ? Vous avez tout vu ?

- …

Elle rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler. Naru n'en mène pas large mais reste normal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez gagné Matsuzaki-san ?

- Euh… un pari.

- Dites-m'en plus.

- Hum. Bô-san a gagner le premier pari qui était de savoir si tu allais exploser Naru, et il a gagné. Ensuite nous avons parié s'il y aurait un « happy end », et visiblement j'ai gagné.

Mai et Naru se regardèrent. Comment allaient-ils leur faire payer ?

- Quand on y pense, c'est vous qui avez organisé tout ça non ?

La miko grogna.

- C'est quoi ce que vous avez à faire ?

- Deux semaines de ménage chez le moine et lui chez moi.

- Intéressant… Dans ce cas j'annule vos paris.

Il y a un concert de « hourra ! » de soulagment, jusqu'à ce que le patron de la SPR dise :

- Cependant vous savez, c'est la période du grand ménage au bureau… Alors au lieu que ce soit Mai qui le fasse, ce sera vous deux.

Le moine et la miko se jettent un regard appeuré.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- C'est toi qui a plus assez de neurone pour réfléchir, vieille miko !

Ils continuent de se disputer, lorsque les autres vont vers les deux anciens patients du Dr Wakenashi, qui sort de son bureau et qui crie :

- Vous deux je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir chez moi !

- Tu l'as traumatisé Naru.

- Il n'y a pas que lui que j'ai traumatisé, réplique-t-il d'un ton entendu à Mai qui sent la chaleur lui monter au visage.

- Dis Mai-chan, c'est la nouvelle coupe à la mode ? s'esclaffe Yasu et tout le monde se joint à lui.

- Ah ah je suis morte de rire.

- Sinon c'est officiel entre vous ou pas ?

Naru prend Mai par la main.

- Je vous laisse deviner, dit-il en entraînant la jeune fille avec lui.

Ils s'éloignent vite du groupe d'ahuris qui leurs sert de collègues. Ils se retrouvent dans un coin tranquille.

Le garçon reprend Mai dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Et si on recommençait là où on s'était arrêté ?

La jeune fille est incapable de lui dire non.

_Quelques jours plus tard_.

Mai s'amuse bien de voir les deux adultes immatures de leur équipe se disputant à propos d'un quelconque produit ménagé.

Son estomac grogne. Il est bientôt une heure de l'après-midi.

Elle a passé toute la matinée à discuter avec eux et à les voir se disputer. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, le moine et la miko.

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de leur lancer :

- Il faudrait vraiment que vous régliez ça tous les deux.

Bô-san se tourne et pointe un poing rose fluo dans sa direction, ce qui ne manque pas de la faire éclater de rire.

- Tais- toi Jô-chan (1), parce que toi il vous en a fallu du temps pour que vous réalisiez que…

- Je sais triple buse, mais vous regarder tous les deux est très amusant et me fait me poser quelques questions.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois amoureuse de ce balourd ! dit Ayako en se redressant.

- Ça, c'est pas à moi d'y réfléchir.

Ils vont encore hausser la voix quand tout à coup, Naru sort de son bureau, fait un signe à Mai et enfile sa veste. La jeune fille se précipite vers lui, comprenant que c'est enfin l'heure de faire taire son estomac. Elle prend ses affaires alors que le garçon lui prend la main et l'attire vers l'extérieur.

- À part ça c'est nous qui avions besoin de voir un psy ?

- Apparemment.

Ils s'éloignent dans la rue, enfin à l'abri des disputes de Bô-san et Ayako.

**The end.**

**Voilà, les idiots. Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Je me suis bien amusée à faire la scène où Mai se retrouve avec les cheveux en pétard. Je me suis un peu inspirée de Bones, quand ils vont tous les deux chez leur collègue psy.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. **

**Si vous laissez des reviews sur ce chapitre, je répondrai dans le deuxième chapitre de Complémentaires. **

**Bisouxxx.**


End file.
